Busted
by Solitudely
Summary: Francia no estaba loco, él los atraparía aunque todo el mundo le dijera que Alfred y Arthur no tenían "nada" ninguna misera "relación de amor" él no se daría por vencido, él sabía que ellos y muchas naciones más se amaban. Los atraparía a todos !A todos!


Esta historia estaba en mi "respaldo", es de hace mucho tiempo y tengo otras.

A Francia a veces lo llegan a odiar porque separa al US/UK y queda como el malo de la película y destructor de familia etc del etc. Así que yo aquí como siempre metiéndome donde no me llaman le hago una historia a Francia por el simple hecho de que me cae bien.

**· Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a su respectivo autor (Himaruya Hidekaz) y no estoy haciendo esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo por entretención mía y de los que me leerán.  
><strong>· Parejas yo personajes**: Francis principal y **mega** central, Alfred, Arthur, _Amalia_… y mención de otros países. USA/UK que es principal y central y un poco de Francia/Canadá. Leves insinuaciones de: España/Romano, Alemania/Italia, Grecia/Japón, Prusia/Austria.  
><strong>· Advertencia: <strong>Leves cositas sexuales, y nuestro protagonista claro.

* * *

><p>Primero que nada, si he de contar bien esta historia he de decirles que no es tan común como todas. Y el mundo en sí no era tan común como todos. Para dar un decente comienzo allí los protagonistas eran naciones, ellas hablaban, no humanos… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?, nadie lo sabía muy específicamente pero lo hacían, podían y lo harían.<p>

Y bueno, aparte de ese pequeñísimo detalle ¿Qué era lo raro de aquel mundo? Era simple. Muy pero muy simple.

—¡Ustedes tienen algo! ¡Yo lo sé! ¡Podría decir a ciencia cierta que han tenido hasta sexo! ¡Oral, anal, en posición de perrito, de todo!

—Sex? Sex? —repitió dos veces el británico—¿A que juegas Francia? ¿No te compraste el vibrador, estás menstruando acaso?

Su amigo España salió de detrás del francés. —Enserio Francia… ¿Aún sigues con eso? Ríndete, todo el mundo sabe que estos dos no tienen nada más en común que el pésimo gusto de la comida.

—¡Oye! —gritaron ambos ofendidos. Más Inglaterra claro está que era un poco sensible en ese tema.

Porque… ¿A quién le gusta que le repitan lo asquerosamente malo que era en algo, una y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra de la otra de la otra vez? ¡A nadie! , paciencia tendrá Inglaterra, pero no es dios ni es infinitamente misericordioso.

—Soy el país del amor ¡Cuando veo amor, veo amor!

Era un mundo tan pero taaan pero tan extremadamente raro en donde nadie le creía a Francia que Estados Unidos e Inglaterra estuvieran saliendo, aquí se ubica esta historia. NADIE sospechaba que ellos dos pudieran tener algo, era ilógico para todo el mundo y nadie sentía que hubiera una conexión romántica y/o tensión sexual entre ellos. Sí, así de rara era esta realidad para deleite del público.

—¡Alemania e Italia también se aman también! ¡Grecia quiere dormir y más que dormir con Japón! ¡Todos se aman! **¡Tengamos entre todos una orgía mundial!** —cambió radicalmente de tema.

Alemania se atoró estrepitosamente mientras sentía que el alma se le vino a la garganta y por poco no la vomita. Luego miró a Italia preocupado, éste le devolvió una leve sonrisa calmándolo, algo parecido a un "Está bien, no te preocupes…él no lo sabe"

—¿Qué plan descabellado es ese?—decía algo molesto el austriaco, no solía venir a aquellas junta y a una de las primeras que venía en el año hablaban de orgías mundiales ¿Esa es la gran manera que tienen de salvar el mundo esos indecentes? ¡Que maravilla!

—¡Tú estás con Prusia! ¡Estoy seguro! o con el rubio…—apuntó con el dedo.

Roderith se echó un poco para atrás en la silla aparentando quietud, no dijo palabra alguna hasta que otra persona salió a criticar al francés.

—¿Alemania e Italia? ¿Estados Unidos e Inglaterra? Y ahora… ¿Prusia y Austria? ¿Qué pasa Francia? ¿Tan desesperado estás por una orgía mundial o porque todos en esta conferencia seamos homosexuales? —decía España quien aún no le nombraban quien supuestamente estaría con él.

Francis le miró arrebatadoramente, suspiró e iba a soltar su predicción, aquella infalible predicción para el amor y la pasión. —Y tú estás… con Lov-…

—¿Por qué no se dan la mano y ya? —propuso Dinamarca interrumpiendo al francés, el danés se había entretenido tirando papelitos tonta e infantilmente a cierto sueco que estaba cercano a su puesto pero su compañero, Fin… detenía la gran explosión o la matanza entre ellos, sino, después él tendría que limpiar, como siempre, ah sí, también porque le importaba Dinamarca y Su.

Estados Unidos e Inglaterra volvían a ser la centralidad. Ambos se miraron.

—Sí, dense la mano…—concordó Francis. Allí vería el mundo entero que su teoría de que todos los allí presentes eran muy gay's , del verbo gay, si era un verbo claro.

Y con todo el mundo hostigándolos aceptaron, Alfred dio la iniciativa y puso sus dedos en los del británico sutilmente. Un par de "Entrelacen los dedos" salió de Hungría y Bélgica, e incluso de Japón quien no podía moverse de su puesto a uno más cercano porque un griego dormía de forma descarada entre las piernas del asiático y su propia silla.

Y lo hicieron. Ambos se miraron al sentir la tibieza del otro. Francis abrió los ojos ¡Allí estaba! ¡Esa chispa! ¡Esa pasión! ¡Ese brillo! ¡Ese homosexualismo!

Y millones de corazones así todos cursis rojo fosforescente comenzaron a rodear a esos dos países de habla inglesa, hasta la canción de Titanic sonaba de fondo, más obvio no podía ser.

—¿Nadie ve lo **_malditos_** corazones a su alrededor? —decía señalando desesperado.

Estaban llenando la habitación mientras ellos dos se daban la mano y nadie los veía.

En tanto, sutilmente, Alfred fue el primero en notársele un leve color rojizo en sus mejillas. Allí estaba nuevamente ¡Allí estaba! ¡Su prueba! ¡Su evidencia!, ¿Estaba hablando solo? si nadie aparte de él podía ver todos los corazones homosexuales que habían en aquella habitación al contacto de ellos dos al menos podían verlos a ellos y a sus reacciones.

—¡Mira! ¡Allí está! ¡Mira sus mejillas! —señalaba Francia con fervor.

Los países allí presentes miraban con detenimiento a Estados Unidos. ¿Acaso tenía un lunar? ¿Una cicatriz de guerra? No notaban nada extraño en su cuerpo ni nada que sobresaliera a simple vista y su rostro estaba tan blanco y pálido casi como siempre. Francia también miró para ver porque nadie lo notaba, y era por el simple hecho de que éste ya no estaba allí.

—¿Cómo era posible? —decía abriendo los ojos.

Alfred suspiró con fuerza para separar sus dedos del británico rozándolos hasta el último momento. Esto también lo veían los ojos de halcones de Francia, nadie podía decirle que aquellos dos no tenían algo. Era obvio que sí. Si es que les fuera posible se devorarían a besos en esos momentos, ese francés lo sabía, no era pervertido, sólo lo sabía.

Pero nadie le creía, nadie en el maldito mundo le creía que pudiera ser verdad. ¿Qué tenía de malo? ¿Por qué era tan imposible que una nación pudiera enamorarse? ¿A caso era porque el pequeño y roto corazón de Inglaterra ya no podría aguantar una relación más? Era por eso que las demás naciones… ¿Decían que era imposible?

O era más porque aquel muchacho, Estados Unidos, tal vez porque aún era algo joven como para mantener una relación con todas sus letras. ¿Qué era?

El francés era un maestro. Veía amor, y mucho amor. Gay y puro amor. Nunca había visto a Inglaterra tan enamorado y a Alfred… a Alfred simple y sencillamente nunca lo había visto enamorado de otra cosa que no fuera comida.

Los países salían temprano de aquel lugar. Francis estaba decidido y le contó a España y a todos lo que haría, los descubriría. Se puso un traje negro con unas gafas negras. Le quedaba bien al ser tan rubio, hacía resaltar sus facciones. Se suponía que iba en cubierto. Pero nunca, **nunca** se ha sabido porque unos hombres de negro con unos lentes negros a lo "agente especial" era algo disimulado. Si alguien normal veía pasar un tipo totalmente de negro mega formal detrás de un árbol siguiendo a alguien era muy notorio.

Y Francis, a diferencia del genio del norteamericano se dio cuenta de este detalle y decidió ponerse ropa normal. Amarillo con naranjo, sí, allí se notaba **normalidad** en toda su esencia. La ropa era linda pero los colores no eran muy digamos "apropiados". Los iba a seguir para conseguir pruebas. Pruebas que lo delataran como los homosexuales, románticos y enamorados países que eran.

Y claro, sacárselo en cara a todos los que no creían en él. Si llegaban a hacer cosas sucias… a tocarse en algún lugar o quien sabe que cosas Francia estaría allí para tomar evidencia y restregarle las bolas de Inglaterra en toda la cara a España. Ok no, pero si se daba la oportunidad de pillarlos desnudos tomaría la foto sin dudar, prueba más convincente que esa no existía.

**FRANCIS LOS ATRAPARÍA.**

Eso haría, tendría pruebas para demostrarles a todos que no es un rallado mental obsesionado con el sexo. Él no veía sólo tención sexual, veía amor. Mucho amor entre diversas naciones ¿Qué importaba si eran hombres? ¡Eran todos unos homosexuales reprimidos! ¡Que salieran del closet ya! Alguien tenía que sacarlos del closet e iba a empezar por USA y UK. Por razones un tanto personales, es verdad. Pero lo haría.

Los siguió a un paso que nadie sospecharía, en puntitas detrás de cada árbol, perro, humano… sí, como lo leen, humanos, arbustos etc. Llevaba una cámara pero sin flash y con un zoom de una calidad que camarógrafos profesionales envidiarían junto a una resolución más que deleitante.

Estaban ambos saliendo, usaron metro…ningún otro tipo de trasporte ¿No quería que alguien los siguiera verdad? ¡Pues era tarde con Francia allí! acorralando cada movimiento, iba en el siguiente vagón de ellos mientras de una manera extraña y quien sabe de donde tenía ahora una chaqueta azul metálico de traje y un gorro púrpura. Sí, todo por la "discreción", alabada sea la discreción del europeo.

Un llamado con el timbre a todo volumen hizo que el francés se alterara. Ni siquiera miró al remitente y cortó. Luego de eso fue a la configuración para dejarlo en el seguro "vibrador". Francis se detuvo en esas palabras. Sonrió y tarareó "vibrador~" ¿Por qué razones? ¡Sólo Francis y la gente malpensada podía saberlo!

Y allí fue hasta un lugar extraño, estaban en Inglaterra después de todo, todos allí tenían pinta de raros británicos, algunos más lindos que otros, pero no había ninguna dama inglesa y ni siquiera un caballero inglés que le ganara a su belleza, claro. A todos se le quemaban los ojos al verlo ¿O sería el azul metálico?, lo dejaría en que era su despampanante belleza.

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir vio hacia un callejón mientras pasaba. Era nada menos que…

—¿A-Antonio? —decía algo desencajado.

Como si hubiera adivinado, allí estaban Antonio y Lovino, besándose.

—No gimas tan fuerte…alguien puede oírnos.—le decía con dulzura el español.

—¡Mierda, no importa! —lo gritó prácticamente —Además yo no "gimo", yo sólo hablo más ronco…—se defendió como siempre el italiano.

—Lo que tú digas…—susurró riendose para besarlo otra vez.

Francis casi chilló de la emoción, pero él no era afeminado. Claro que no, palo para el que dijera eso. Sólo era un poco "expresivo", contuvo sus homosexuales ganas de gritar y llorar como niña y ponerse un pañuelo en la boca para sacar una foto ante de seguir a los angloparlantes. Lo último que susurró antes de dejar el callejón fue "los tengo".

Y se fue a perseguir como una serpiente rastrera al dúo, él los descubriría, el amor es un sentimiento hermoso ¡No debían ocultarlo! y quizá… quizá hacer un trío con él. No, mejor no. No le atraían mucho ellos dos. Pero el fin era que se confesaran.

Alfred comenzó a jalarle la mano al inglés para que apurara el paso. El francés se estaba cansando, sus delicadas piernas no estaban para eso, además de que se clavo una estúpida astilla en un árbol, un perro que lo orinó lo intentó atacar, pero eso no detiene su gran espíritu, no perdería esa apuesta.

—¿Nadie nos siguió? —el americano hablaba, algo exaltado.

—Claro que no, nadie sería tan sicópata.

"No soy sicópata" se dijo el francés refunfuñando, su modo espía era sólo para comprobar la verdad, como si le gustara seguirlos todo ese rato, sus pobres piecitos estaban hechos caca, luego se iría a hacer una manicure. No de mujeres, evidentemente, sólo para dejar más "aceptables" esas garras de león que tenía, ¿En qué estaba? Oh…sí, siguiendo a esos angloparlantes.

—Amalia, puedes salir…—susurró Arthur con una voz cariñosa.

Y de allí salió una pequeña, una pequeña algo diferente de ellos pero que Francis conocía, esa pequeña… era Amalia, si mal no entendía. Se quedó algo extrañado, ¿La criaban ellos dos? ¿Era algo así como una hija? ¡Eso sería oro!, la chica se acercó un poco a Arthur, no tanto a Jones por alguna que otra razón, pero lo saludo con un cariñoso beso y un abrazo.

—¿Puedo besar a tu Mom ahora, Amalia?

—Lo pensaré…

—¡Vamos, no seas mala! —infló sus mejillas.

Francis, mientras, sacaba fotos como un desquiciado no mirando con detención ese cuadro familiar.

—It's ok, Daddy…—susurró.

—¡Yeaaaah! —se acercó al inglés quien lo esperaba con una sonrisa algo pequeña y su rostro con un suave tono carmesí.

Se besaron, Francis estaba en un éxtasis, no paraba de tomar fotos, en apenas quince minutos tenía más de diez mil fotos. Eso era un tesoro, pero se detuvo al ver la intensidad del beso, pequeña, luego más grande, se tomaban de la cadera y se volvían a besar, era un cariño indescriptible junto a una necesidad extraña, como si rara vez pudieran hacerlo.

Ellos vivían escondidos después de todo.

—St-top…n-o más…—suspiró el inglés separando en húmedo beso.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé… estoy algo preocupado ahora también, alguien podría vernos.

—Nadie lo hará, nadie sospecha que estamos juntos, nadie sabe que somos un "Tú y yo", nadie sabe que te amo con todo y tu asquerosa comida y tus extrañas cejas y tu…

—¡Oye! ¡Ya entendí la idea!

—¿Entonces? —se rió besándolo nuevamente para luego conversar con la pequeña sobre llevarla a pasear, la menor lo consideró un poco y le dijo que luego le tendría una respuesta.

—But… France…

—Él no dirá nada, además nadie le cree, recuerda… siempre juntos—le tomó el rostro — "Siempre juntos" ¿Bien? —le besó con dulzura la cara esta vez. —¿Recuerdas que me juraste un "por siempre juntos" en ese altar? ¿Recuerdas cuando nos casamos a escondidas?

El francés sólo miraba, con cámara en mano, había sacado miles de fotos y aún así… seguía escuchando, no podía sonreír.

—Lo recuerdo, idiot.

—Y tenemos una hermosa pequeña… nosotros somos…

—Felices… más que nunca…—completó mientras tomaba la mano de la isleña.

—Exacto. —sonrió con esa tierna sonrisa entrecerrando los ojos el americano, no le quedaba mucho tiempo. Su jefe lo esperaba en casa. Sospecharía.

Francis miró la escena nuevamente, la desesperación con la que se besaban al despedirse, se acariciaban los cabellos y se aferraban al otro, no querían dejarlo ir, pero tenían que ocultar aquello, sus jefes no lo permitirían, nadie lo permitiría, eran naciones muy fuertes parar tener un lazo como ese. Sería peligroso si alguien lo sabía.

La pequeña se despidió de Alfred, pidiéndole que no se fuera, con el tiempo… parece que se había encariñado con él.

Eso dolía, Francia lo sintió como si fuera su propio dolor, la empatía era increíble.

Francis era el país del amour, y aún así tardó en comprenderlo. Fue tonto, fue estúpido, tomó la cámara con sus manos y borró cada una de las fotos que tenía de Estados Unidos e Inglaterra, también las de España con Romano. Todas, porque no es que no quisieran aceptar el que estuvieran juntos, sino que no podían, y si para estar el uno con el otro tenían que ocultar su verdad… lo harían, eso era amor.

Eso era amor. Eso era. Francis sonrió. Los dejó, no necesitaba esas tontas pruebas. No necesitaba nada… _ellos_ no necesitaban nada, porque eran felices, a su manera, con sus discusiones, con sus encuentros, con su amor, sólo eso hacía falta para que ellos sonrieran a la mañana siguiente, el solo pensar que puedes estar aunque sea por pocos momentos de nuevo con él.

Vio su teléfono al pestañear un poco para ver el número, decía "número desconocido", pero para él claro, no lo era. Era Matty.

_Oye Francis, veo que estás muy ocupado.  
><em>_Siempre estás muy ocupado para mí, lo entiendo, no exijo más tiempo.  
><em>_Pero quería ver, si algún día de estos podrías venir a verme…  
><em>_O yo ir hacia ti, n-no, digo… no sé. Ve tú. No sé que pasa. Tú quizá entiendas.  
><em>_Tú siempre entiendes esto, tú…bueno, eres mi "spéciaux" Francis._

_…_

Y abrió los ojos comprendiéndolo también, estaba tan obsesionado con que los demás países tenían un "algo" que no se pudo dar cuenta que hace mucho tiempo, más del necesario había alguien esperándolo a él, que lo amaba, en secreto, en silencio, con pequeñas sonrisas y tímidos sonrojos. Para Canadá él era su "alguien" y a su vez, su persona sería ese "alguien" para Canadá.

Que tonto es a veces el país del amor en aquella arte que es amar.

Al siguiente día nadie preguntó por la apuesta de Francis, nadie quería escuchar de ello, pretendían dejarlo de loco, que nada de aquello pasaba, que todos eran un conjunto de amigos, que nada podía pasar, que el mundo no estaba hecho de amor, sino de simple amistad. Pero un español, ese chico de ojos verdes con un agradable sonrisa se acercó ese día a Bonnefoy.

—¿No me dijiste que hoy me darías las pruebas de que ellos estaban "_saliendo_"? —dijo sin evitar soltar una leve risa ante la última palabra.

El francés lo miró con la cara apoyada en su puño sin mucha emoción mientras se fijaba en aquellos dos. En aquella pareja de habla inglesa. Aquella forma de disimular, de pasar desapercibidos ¿Cuánto les dolería? ¿Cuánto soportaban traer esa mascara?

—¿Y? ¿Están o no saliendo? —insistía España.

El francés suspiró mirando como una sonrisa se escapaba de su amigo, de Inglaterra.

**_º_**_~Es un secreto…un secreto de amor~º_

—Es un secreto…—dijo con una pequeña risilla en sus labios, sensual como él mismo. —Como tú y Romano, como yo y Canadá…por fin lo entiendo.

Sonrió sutilmente. Porque de eso se trataba, todos querían conservar aquel tierno secreto, porque era lo único que atesoraban con sus almas. A su amado…a su "persona especial", no querían perderla. Estados Unidos, Inglaterra y su hija eran la prueba viviente de aquel secreto. Por eso nadie… nadie lo revela. Porque ellos mismos también tienen a una persona que proteger, también tienen su "secreto de amor".

—Es un secreto, que aunque vemos…todos aparentamos no ver ¿Verdad?

España abrió los ojos por un prolongado tiempo. Luego, con suavidad los cerró. Sí, aquel amigo suyo por muy pervertido, extraño, caliente, molestoso, entre otros defectos que pudieran dárseles, era verdaderamente e inegablemente el único capaz de entender todo aquello, de verlo con unos ojos diferentes a los de todos, él realmente era… **_el país del amor._**

* * *

><p>Y espero que les gustara, siempre Francis es el acosador y bla bla blá, y no sé. Infiel, malvado entre otros y da risa. Síp, lo acepto, da risa. Pero por mucho que no lo crean él en si no es el "país de sexo", sino que es el "país del amor". Brasil es el mejor país en el sex (?) Y Grecia el que lo hace más seguido…<p>

Espero que les gustara y brinden su apoyo a Francis, ya que él al igual que ustedes sabe que estas curiosas naciones tienen **algo más **quesimple "amistad".

Y Francis, les desea que todos sean muy felices cuando encuentren a su persona especial (?)

PD: En mi respaldo encontré dos historias de Hetalia y una tiene un lemon aunque no son muy buenas, ¿Las subo? D:


End file.
